1. Field the Invention
A novelty device comprising an enclosure configured to hold a cigarette or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of efforts have been made to deter or stop smoking in similar bad habits. Examples of these are reflected in a number of patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,752 relates to cigarette cases or the like. Although capable of application to container comprising hinged sections including a receptacle body and a cover with clock dials on the inner and outer sides of the latter and time indicating pointers or hands connected to a common axis at the center of the dials to swing or move over the dials as means of disciplining oneself by setting the clock hands from the inside each time a cigarette is smoked. Once the time is set, the clock will act as a warning against smoking until the time has lapsed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,851 relates to another cigarette case having a time-controlled means for permitting access thereto upon the lapse of a predetermined interval of time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,123 shows a cigarette case having a first compartment to accommodate a plurality of cigarettes which are always available to the user, and a second compartment enclosing a timing mechanism and an audible signal control knob to be manually set to any desired time interval. U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,325 discloses a pseudo-cigarette package that produces simulated coughing sounds when the package is picked up by a potential user to remove the cigarette therefrom. The simulated noises are reproduced from a battery-driven recording player through a miniature loudspeaker in the package.
Additional examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,357 and 3,034,639. Also a music coffin cigarette-like box in shown in the December 1967 issue of House and Garden page 83.
Close examination of these does not show the unique structure and alignment means and clasp means as shown and defined in applicant's invention.